


Everybody Wins

by Taelala



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omnishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: A total Kurtshipping fantasy fic!  Also some sideships I'm too lazy to tag.  No Kurtships were hated on in the making of this silly, happy drabble.  Written for Tumblr many years ago.





	Everybody Wins

Kurt crossed the graduation stage. He heard the applause, and a thrill rushed through him. This was it. It was all done, and now he would escape to New York, where-

His eyes fluttered open. Oh. He'd been  _dreaming_. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to force the fog in his brain to clear. "That was… a really odd dream."

Beside him he heard a yawn, and the bed shifted slightly as Blaine sat up. He rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand before pushing a lock of Kurt's hair away from his face. "You want to talk about it, babe?"

Kurt squinted, as if doing so would help him remember the details of the quickly fading illusion. "You were… a Warbler, or something… I can't-"

Blaine looked amused. "A what now?"

"Kind of like dapper robot clones in blazers. But… sexy." He shrugged.

Blaine's smile grew. "You had  _another_  robot dream?"

"Not exactly, I mean-"

On the other side, Kurt felt a larger hand slide up to his own, their fingers interlocking. "Another nightmare, Fancy? I'll protect you."

Kurt turned his face to Dave, shaking his head. "It wasn't a nightmare, it- well, maybe some of it. You were bullying me." His eyes narrowed as he remembered bits and pieces, the anger he felt in his dream bubbling just a bit into the real world. "You were a complete ass, David."

"Psh." Dave inched over to kiss the boy's arm. "That's stupid. You know I'm your Yogi."

Kurt began to sit up, and as he did Blaine slipped an arm around his back to help, holding it there even when the boy was steady. Kurt gave an affectionate half-smile and reached his free hand over to ruffle Dave's hair. "Yogi needs a haircut."

David mumbled something about 'Supercuts in the morning' and his eyes drooped closed again.

"What's happening?" Kurt and Blaine both turned to look as Sam struggled to lean up, his hair a mess sticking in all directions.

"He had a bad dream," Blaine answered, tugging Kurt closer with his arm in an attempt at comfort.

Sam looked concerned even through his haze. "Again?"

Kurt's eyes lingered on him for a moment as another shred of the dream returned to him. "I  _think_  you were straight."

Dave, apparently still awake, snickered against Kurt's arm. Sam just snorted and fell back to the bed, bouncing the other occupants as he hit the mattress.

Blaine grinned and laid a hand on Kurt's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kurt slapped away the hand playfully, and they both giggled. "Alright, so I guess the dream was a  _bit_  ridiculous."

"You guys, seriously." Finn cast a glare across the bed and pulled the smaller Irish boy closer against him. "Rory has a test in the morning, he needs his sleep."

"S'okay, Finn Hudson, don't ruin the fun on my account…" Rory muttered weakly, his words muffled as he snuggled into the boy's chest.

All of the sudden Kurt blushed scarlet. "Oh lord, Finn, you… you were my brother."

Finn frowned, the gears turning in his head before he finally responded to this new information. "You still wanted to do me, right?"

Kurt's cheeks glowed stop light read.

Finn smirked with pride. "You totally still wanted to do me."

A loud moan emanated from somewhere on the other side of Dave. "Guyssss, I'm tired…"

Blaine called back softly. "Go back to sleep Artie, we'll keep it down."

Abrams mumbled back. "Better keep it down… love you…"

On the far side of the bed, past Artie, Puck leaned over the black-haired boy next to him. "You know what, I blame you. I told you to stop giving my boy chocolate before bed. It always gives him bad dreams."

Mike spoke into his pillow, unwilling to move. "Can't help it. He does this pouty thing when I'm trying to get my homework done. It's super distracting."

The room went quiet again as Puck lay down and put an arm around Mike, his fingers flirting with Artie's hair. Finn kissed Rory's forehead and Sam pulled Blaine down against him, sharing a few lazy kisses before they both closed their eyes. David gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze, and he whispered. "Time to sleep."

Kurt let out a long, deeply annoyed breath. "I don't think I  _can_. I'm too awake now. Can't I just have sex with one of you until I'm tired?"

Sebastian shot bolt upright. "I'm up!"


End file.
